Medley de Poèmes
by Dezarey.I
Summary: Chaque poèmes de ce medley seront écrit autour d'un mot ou d'un thème particulier.
1. Introduction

Bonjour !

* * *

Cette « série » sera un recueil de multiples poèmes. Chacun d'eux seront écrit autour d'un mot ou d'un thème particulier (par exemple « La neige », « La joie »).

N'hésitez pas à me proposer vos thèmes et idées.

* * *

Dezarey


	2. Songes et pensées

.

Bonjour ! Petit poème sur le thème "Balançoire".

.

* * *

Songes et pensées

* * *

.

Cheveux aux vents,

Regarder la candeur.

De ce soleil d'argent,

Savourer la splendeur.

.

Se balancer vivement,

Pensée du cœur.

Atteindre le firmament,

Croire au bonheur.

.

Par tous les temps,

L'eau vagabonde.

Voguant paisiblement,

Sur cette terre ronde.

.

Espoir dormant,

Le tonnerre gronde.

Orage puissant,

Recouvrant le monde.

.

Tout en chantant,

Tel un voyageur.

Un son apaisant,

Redoublant d'ardeur.

.

L'esprit d'un penseur,

J'avance gaiement.

Dansant en douceur,

D'une balançoire, rêvant.

.

* * *

Dezarey


	3. Je vole au temps ces moments

.

Bonjour ! Thème de celui-ci : la Nostalgie.

.

* * *

Je vole au temps ces moments.

* * *

.

Dans un pays différent,

De nuages, de souvenirs.

Un ciel peint aux couleurs,

De la joie, du rire.

.

Des ailes soyeuses,

Scintillantes, brillantes,

Volent par milliers,

Dans ce ciel coloré.

.

C'est dans ce pays,

Loin de tout,

Loin du temps,

Que je vole sans fin.

.

Mes ailes me portent,

Et traversant les nuages,

Je me souviens,

De tout, du temps.

.

Je suis un ange au pays de mes rêves,

Et je voyage dans mes pensées,

Me rappelant,

De tout, du temps.

.

* * *

Dezarey


	4. Deux esprits - Un seul être

.

Bonjour ! On se retrouve pour le thème "Double Identité".

.

* * *

Deux esprits. Un seul être.

* * *

.

Il vit la nuit,

Et marche dans les ombres.

Il arpente les routes désertes,

Et se promène sous le ciel étoilé.

Les étoiles vives et sauvages, il les contemple.

.

Elle vit le jour,

Et marche sous la lumière.

Elle traîne dans les marchés bondés,

Et se balade sur la plage.

Les rayons doux et chauds, elle les savoure.

.

Il vie la nuit.

Elle vit le jour.

Il pense à elle.

Elle pense à lui.

.

Ils sont deux étrangers que rien ne peut rapprocher.

Ils sont deux esprits pourtant bien dissociés.

Mais de par leur amour, ils ne font qu'un.

.

* * *

Dezarey


	5. Sous la neige

.

Bonjour ! Voili voilou, j'ai tenté une song-fic avec une chanson de Tryo : « Désolé pour hier soir » pour le thème "J'ai raté mon bus". Malgré ses phrases qui n'ont rien de poétique, j'ai tenu à l'insérer dans ce recueil à cause de la chanson qui sert de guide dans ce texte.

.

* * *

Sous la neige

* * *

.

 _Réveil matin 15 heures, j'me réveille comme une fleur, marguerite, dans le Macadam a besoin d'un doliprane._

Quel est ce bruit ? C'est mon réveil qui sonne. La lumière m'éblouit. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés.

.

 _Réveil matin 15 heures, j'me réveille comme une fleur, ça va les gars bien dormi ? Pas de réponse, tant pis._

Je sors la tête de sous les couettes et, ouvrant enfin les yeux, je contemple le paysage qui s'offre à moi. Je dois me lever pour aller travailler.

 _._

 _Prise de conscience 16 heures, j'fais mine d'aller me coucher. Je mets les mains dans les poches, défile le cours de ma soirée._

Dehors je vois la neige qui, tel un manteau blanc, recouvre la végétation et les toitures. Le monde semble paisible. Les gens sont chez eux et les cheminées fument.

 _._

 _Désolé pour hier soir, d'avoir fini à l'envers. Promis demain j'arrête de boire, hier c'était la dernière._

Je quitte enfin mon lit chaud et douillet pour me préparer. Petit déjeuner, douche et maquillage. Je suis fin prête à quitter ma maisonnette.

 _._

 _Me voilà donc fin prêt pour de nouvelle résolutions. Un esprit de sainteté dans un super corps de champion._

Descendre les escaliers. Se rappeler de la fête d'hier. Je me retrouve à marcher dans le froid hivernal en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

 _._

 _Me voilà donc prêt. J'me colle devant la télé. Soupe de légume, bol de thé et qu'on me foute la paix._

Croiser une rencontre de la veille. Parler de cette soirée avec les souvenirs qui nous restent. Entendre la neige crisser sous nos pas.

 _._

 _A quoi bon sortir se foutre la guerre. Plus jamais j'vous jure, plus jamais comme hier._

Je prend mon temps pour avancer tranquillement et le temps passe rapidement. Une fois à l'arrêt de bus, ce dernier déjà parti, je me dirige lentement vers le bar d'hier soir.

 _._

 _Désolé pour ce soir si je finis à l'envers. Après celle-là j'arrête de boire, laissez-moi juste la dernière._

J'ai raté mon bus. La neige tombe. Et moi je bois.

.

* * *

Dezarey


	6. Ce qu'il lui manque

.

Bonjour ! Poème sur "le manque", un peu particulier.

En effet, il est basé sur le caractère d'un streamer, fan de Totoro et de pizzas, du nom de Tinky. Ce dernier organise tous les jeudis un live de lecture de texte. Il donne, environ 2/3 heures avant le début du stream, un thème sur son twitter. Ses viewers (dont je fais partie) écrivent ou dessinent ce qui leur plait et l'écoutent ensuite pour découvrir les autres textes envoyés grâce au hashtag #TinkyStories.

Mes poèmes précédents sont aussi écrits pour ces occasions-là.

.

* * *

Ce qu'il lui manque ..

* * *

.

Au petit matin, il se lève.

Un dernier câlin à son Totoro,

Salle de bain, tasse de café,

Il est fin prêt.

.

A midi, il a faim.

Son Totoro lui manque.

Pas de déprime,

Ce soir c'est soirée câlins.

.

Le soir,

Il rentre,

Retrouve son Totoro.

La câlin terminé,

Son sourire retrouvé,

Le stream, il l'a lancé.

.

Rigolade, prise de tête.

Bonne humeur,

Joie et pleurs.

Des bisous, des câlins,

Le stream est terminé.

.

Dans son lit,

Avec Totoro et ses oreillers,

Il s'est réveillé.

Il lui manque quelque chose,

Mais il ne sait quoi ..

.

Une odeur flotte dans l'air,

Une odeur alléchante,

Parfumée, délicieuse.

.

Et soudain, il se souvient !

Il se souvient de cet instant,

Où il commanda une pizza.

Une pizza bien garnie et dorée.

.

Se léchant les babines,

Quittant son nid douillet,

Tinky se lève,

Totoro sous le bras,

Et va manger sa pizza.

.

* * *

Dezarey


	7. Tel un ange

.

Ohayo ! Poème en écho à "Tel un démon ..". Le thème : "vouloir".

.

* * *

Tel un ange ..

* * *

.

Je voulais découvrir

De mon âme d'enfant,

Les secrets du sourire

Et le monde d'antan.

.

Je veux sentir le vent,

Caresser mes cheveux,

Rester toujours enfant,

Réaliser mes vœux.

.

Je voudrai tel un ange,

Dans un ciel océan,

Survoler les volcans.

.

* * *

Dezarey


	8. Tel un démon

.

Ohayo ! Poème en écho à "Tel un ange ..". Le thème "devoir".

.

* * *

Tel un démon ..

* * *

.

Je devais vous trahir,

Prisonnier des mensonges,

Je n'ai fait qu'obéir,

Abandonnant mes songes.

.

Je dois fuir mes démons,

Terrasser mes tourments.

Quitter ce tourbillon

Et vaincre le néant.

.

Je devrai me reprendre,

Voguer les pieds dans l'eau,

M'endormir sur les flots.

.

* * *

Dezarey


End file.
